Veneno Vil
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: varados en la mitad de la nada, con una bestia salvaje y peligrosa dentro de la nave, diestra en combate y en "otras artes" también. En aquella nave solo existe alguien que le pueda hacer frente, el agente Seis, pero la pregunta es ¿ saldrá victorioso o esa bestia le dominara?


Hoooola chicas y chicos (?) aquí les traigo los más reciente que he hecho, niian espero les guste es una parejita un tanto bizarra, pero…BD Sadness Uchiha dijo que no se podía y por orgullo lo hice w

Es un Biolobo x seis un poco largo para ser un song fic pero a mí que, XD esa canción la escuche y no pude sacármela hasta que termine esta historia XD SEEEE

Como siempre, ya saben, Generador Rex no me pertenece o eso sería una orgia etc etc etc, XD jejeje pasen a leer XD seee

Nota: OWO bueno ya había yo hecho una historia de Cesar y Biolobo donde explico mis teorías de cómo es que Biolobo adquiere su forma humana (por qué en este fic tiene su forma humana), XD así que tengo hueva de escribirla de nuevo, no la metí en el song fic porque de por si me quedo larga, XD jejeje así que la pondré al final para que la lean por si les interesa n.n je

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comencemos BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Título: Veneno Vil**_

_**Serie: Generador Rex**_

_**Pareja: Seis x Biolobo**_

_**Canción: Veneno Vil  
Autor: Fobia **_

La nave de providencia había fallado y estaban varados en el gélido Moscú, la tormenta impedía que los refuerzos llegaran a ayudar, y los elementos de aquel ejército de contención evo se mantenían nerviosos y angustiados; quizás tendrían que esperar un día o dos.

La puerta de aquella sección, donde mantenían cautivos a los EVOs dentro de probetas enormes de vidrio reforzado y selladas precariamente; se abrió y un soldado entro. Se acercó con paso firme y marcial a su compañero que hacia guardia, y este al verle no pudo menos que suspirar con alivio.

-Al fin, el cambio de turno.- suspiro aliviado aquel soldado, lleva medio día vigilando al prisionero y ya estaba harto, cansado y hambriento. Así que rápidamente cambio lugares con el recién llegado, un joven novato, recién salido de la academia…y se le notaba tanto, no podía ocultar que era nuevo en el trabajo.

El joven soldado se quedó solo en aquella sala, no había problema, solo había un prisionero. Aquel joven miro la capsula que había al centro de aquella habitación, observando con curiosidad aquella criatura que estaba agazapada en el piso, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos, intentando soportar el dolor de sus heridas, de los golpes y rasguños que seguro había recibido en batalla. Parecía peligroso, y si requería supervisión constante debía serlo.

La bestia dentro de aquel tubo se removió un poco, parecía una masa amorfa de piel, sangre y pelo, pero entre las hebras de su blanco pelo dejo ver unos fieros ojos de pupila carmesí, profundos y enigmáticos, tan extraños que lograron cautivar a aquel joven soldado.

Entre las sombras que ocultaban aquel ser, el humano logro apreciar una suave sonrisa que aprecio en el rostro de aquel EVO. Ese mutante se levantó con dificultad y pego sus garras purpureas al vidrio.

Aquel soldado levanto su arma rápidamente, apuntando al evo para defenderse en caso de que intentara escapar. Mas lo que vio le dejo sin palabras.

"**Dicen que no conoció el amor,**

**Dicen que tiene maldito el corazón,**

**Que no tiene salvación."**

Dentro de aquella celda no había un monstruo, o no al menos como los pintan en los cuentos de hadas. Ese evo era un joven esbelto(1), de finos rasgos y mirada hechizante. Era tan idílico, tan irreal, ¡era hermoso!, aun con todas esas heridas y los harapos que alguna vez pudieron ser ropa.

Aquel ser le miro, esos ojos perdieron su fiereza y le observaron con curiosidad; aquellos labios, tan finos y suculentos, pronunciaron algunas palabras, pero eran tan suaves, esa voz era angelical, que las palabras se perdieron en el viento.

El guardia estaba intrigado, aquel EVO continuaba hablándole, diciendo cosas que nunca llegaba a entender; y la curiosidad le invadía, quería saber, y aunque no lo admitiera, quería verlo más de cerca.

"Ven… Acércate"

Al fin logro entender, aquel ser le llamaba, movía suavemente su cadera de un lado al otro, con su pecho recargado en el cristal.

Y se acercó, lento y temeroso, aquel joven se acercó. Pudo ver al fin su rostro a detalle, y era mucho hermoso de lo que había creído, con ese cabello blanco tan peculiar, era un lobo, si eso parecía con esos apéndices zoomórficos asomándose entre las hebras de su cabello, tan suaves, se veían tan suaves, quería tocarlas…

"Acércate…Ven, estoy tan solo aquí."

El aliento de aquel EVO empaño suavemente el cristal y el soldado suspiro sin darse cuenta. Estaba hechizado por ese hermoso demonio, no podía apartar la vista de su cuerpo y cada sutil movimiento le maravillaba.

"Estoy tan solo aquí." El evo habla suave, pronunciando cada palabra como un gemido sutil, matizándolas primorosamente con un poco de lujuria e inocencia. "Acercarte…No te lastimare."

El soldado no pudo disimular una sonrisa ensoñadora bajo su máscara y se acercó, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de aquel tubo.

Aquel ser elevo sus orejas denotando una inocente alegría, y acercándose al cristal le susurro.

"Tu mascara…Quítala." Le dijo mientras señalaba con una de esas garras tan extrañas. "Déjame conocerte…y yo te dejare conocerme a mi" le murmuro y moviendo suavemente sus hombros comenzó a bajar sus raídas ropas, dejando que el soldado admirara su ser.

"**Dicen que una mujer fatal,**

**Un paso en falso y te vuelve de cristal."**

Aquel joven tiro su arma, y con movimientos nerviosos y torpes se retiró su máscara. Era un jovencito apuesto, de apenas unos 20, quizá 23; de cabello castaño y vivaces ojos verdes, bastante lindo en opinión de varias señoritas.

"Hola…" el EVO sonrió suavemente y dejo que lo que parecía una camisa, o quizás un chaleco callera al piso. "Qué lindo eres. Gracias por hacerme compañía"

Aquel lobo continuo murmurándole cosas, sonriéndole y enredándole con sus coqueteos, adueñándose de la atención y la razón de aquel soldado, murmurándole palabritas inocentes y una que otra frase indecorosa que solo conseguía ruborizar al guardia y hacer sonreír al EVO.

"Abre la compuerta." Le susurro aquel EVO a través del cristal. El soldado reacciono entonces y le murmuro un no puedo, no debo. "Abre…No te atacare." Le dijo mientras le mostraba el collar para evos que tenía en el cuello y que limitaba sus poderes, si no es que los nulificaba. "Te lo prometo…estoy solo aquí…estoy aburrido, déjame jugar contigo." Le ronroneo travieso mientras comenzaba a mover su cadera bajando el pantalón sutilmente.

-No… No puedo.- aunque la idea comenzaba a sonar tentadora y terriblemente coherente.

"Abre…quiero tocarte, quiero conocerte más." Le jadeo aquel ser con lujuria. "Aquí…está caliente…déjame salir." Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su cuerpo dulcemente perlado por el sudor y su aliento caliente que empañaba el cristal.

Aquel soldado lo dudo, pero en ese instante el lobo le envió un beso, un gesto coqueto e inocente que sacudió todas sus hormonas.

"Abre…déjame salir."

Y al final, aquella cara bonita le convenció. El soldado ingreso el código y aquella probeta gigante se abrió.

"**Con la fuerza de un huracán,**

**Y el apetito que tiene cualquier predador animal."**

El lobo salió, con pasos suaves y delicados. El soldado no pudo retroceder, no quería, deseaba más que nada sentir el contacto de aquel angelical EVO

-gracias, es muy incómoda esa celda.- su voz era aún más hermosa cuando el cristal no la ahogaba, el EVO le puso sus garras en los hombros y le jalo, abrazándolo suavemente, dejándolo sentir todo su cuerpo, dejando que el soldado pusiera sus manos en su cintura y acariciara su espalda. –Gracias, ¿puedo…compensarte por tus atenciones?- se alejó un poco y le miro a los ojos con la expresión de un ángel.

El soldado no pudo responder, el EVO se acercó de improvisto y fundió sus labios con los de aquel soldado en un beso, una caricia larga y profunda, adentro su lengua lentamente, moviéndola como una serpiente, devorando al soldado de a poco.

Apenas un segundo basto para que el lobo tomara aire, entre abrió sus ojos suavemente y sonrió al ver el inconveniente estado del soldado, tan ruborizado, jadeando y suplicando por más con su mirada.

El evo se acercó, lamio la comisura de los labios de aquel muchacho y de inmediato aquel joven se aproximó, y entrego su ser al lobo; quería más de esos mimos, acosta de lo que fuera. Aquel ser le permitió adentrar su lengua, dejo que esas manos recorrieran a ciegas su cuerpo, los besos se seguían unos a otros, y mientras el soldado lo disfrutaba con los ojos suavemente cerrados…el evo le miraba atentamente.

Aquel lobo levanto una de sus garras, y alineo sus dedos creando una cuchilla, un arma muy efectiva y a esa distancia, sin duda podría atravesar de lado a lado al soldado, y lo haría…

"**Con la ponzoña de un alacrán,**

**Con la inocencia de un niño y bajo de la mano un puñal."**

El EVO lanzo su zarpa, con un golpe preciso y fatal, más antes de que tocara la piel del joven, a algo se interpuso.

-¿Pero…que?- El lobo se tensó, pero no pudo averiguar que había pasado, algo le aventó contra el vidrio de la celda, con tal fuerza que el EVO temió que se rompiera bajo su peso. –Aaah… ¿qué?

Una mano le hizo callar, una fuerte mano tomo al evo del cuello y le levanto aprisionándolo contra el cristal, sin posibilidad de escape.

-Hey, eso estuvo cerca.- El soldado volteo, era el arma de providencia quien le hablaba. –Biolobo casi te parte en dos.

El soldado miraba asombrado, todo aquello había sucedido en un segundo y el no entendía que pasaba. El agente Seis tenia al EVO acorralado contra el vidrio, con una de sus catanas cerca de su cuello y… ¿qué había pasado? casi parecía como si lo hubieran sacado de un trance hipnótico.

-Ven, te lo explicare todo.- Rex le puso una mano en el hombro y le saco de aquel cuarto.-corriste con suerte.

-Ah…¿sí?- el soldado miro al evo que intentaba a toda costa seguir respirando aun con esa mano en su garganta.

-Sí, no siempre las conquistas de Biolobo salen ilesas.- Los dos jóvenes salieron de aquel cuarto y Rex le comenzó a contar todo lo que sabía de ese EVO.

Aquello que Rex le conto, no estaba en los archivos de providencia, principalmente por ser cuestiones personales, que los afectados no habían contado de manera oficial o simples rumores. Biolobo era el general de Van Kleiss y ese lobo hacia cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que su amo le pedía, había seducido a funcionarios, se había infiltrado en un tabledance de EVOs y emboscado a unos traficantes, había rumores de que se había hecho pasar por sexoservidor tan solo por hallar a un objetivo; desde que le habían hecho modificaciones, ese evo le había sacado micha ventaja a su hermosa apariencia.

-Corriste con suerte, a punto estuvo de arrancarte el corazón…literalmente.- Rex se tumbó en uno de los sillones de la nave.

-lo…lo siento, no sé qué me paso.- el soldado se frotaba los ojos, sin entender como había caído en las redes del EVO. –Yo…

-Tranquilo, Biolobo es otro nivel.- Rex saco una pelota y comenzó a tirarla contra una pared de la nave. –Es todo un perro, le coquetearía hasta las piedras y pocos son los que se le resisten.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto el soldado. -¿a ti…te paso?

-Si…- El chico se sonrojo. –Incluso a seis. Esos ojos te hechizan…si llegas a mirarlos….si mirar esos ojos…

"**Mira esos ojos y juega su juego, ¡y veras!"**

-Nnnh….ah…Se…Seis…- El lobo comenzó a retorcerse desesperado, sentía la falta de aire y su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. –No…No tienes que….estar…celoso.- y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa, un gesto que el agente borro al apretar más su cuello.

El EVO se retorció y sus patas golpearon el cristal. El agente de providencia le bajo un poco, dejando que sintiera el piso, apenas lo suficiente para no matarlo.

-Ah…Seis…siempre tan…atento.- El EVO agradeció sentir el piso, ya no sentía la falta de aire, aunque la presión de su cuello seguía ahí. –Ah… pero…no deberías ponerte así, no iba a meterme con ese niño.

-Yo no estoy celoso.- Le dijo el agente empujando su espada contra la piel del EVO, la piel del peliblanco se erizo con el frio del metal.

-Ah…no?- El lobo se tensó un poco, pero fijo sus ojos en el agente. –Eso no es lo que parecía.

"**Dicen que es como una máquina,**

**Nada se salva de una hembra tan voraz,**

**Dicen que es como una víbora,**

**Beso tras beso propaga su maldad."  
**

-Deja de decir tonterías.- El agente le azoto contra el vidrio.

-Ah!- El lobo bajo las orejas. –Pero Seis… No puedes negar lo que paso entre nosotros.- El aire le falto de nuevo, pero eso no importaba. Llevo su garra al canto de la espada y aplicando un poco de fuerza la alejo de su cuello. –Te gusto, lo sé.

Aquel hombre no respondió, tan solo emitió un suave gruñido.

-Te gusto…y no vas a negarlo.- El lobo sonrió con lascivia. –Llevabas un buen rato escuchando, pude olerte desde el pasillo, ¿Acaso habías venido a saludarme?

La expresión de aquel hombre se tornó severa, lo que provocó que la sonrisa del lobo se ensanchara.

-Estabas observando, estabas mirando; y te asusto que llegara a algo más con ese soldado.- El lobo blanco aparto la espada un poco más y se empino hacia el agente lentamente. –Eres un chico malo, Seis, un perverso…- Le sonrió. –y eso me encanta.

El agente le empujo contra el cristal, dejando que la prisión crujiera con la presión de sus cuerpos, pero el lobo no se dejó amedrentar.

-Ah, Seis, no vas a negarme que te encana tenerme bajo tu control, sentirme retorciéndome entre tus piernas…ah.- el lobo gimió, y se acercó murmurando al oído del agente. –A mí me gusta como lo haces, tan duro….tan rudo…tan rico…

Y sin dar oportunidad a que el hombre le callara, Biolobo se acercó y le robo un beso. Atrapo los labios del agente de providencia y con movimientos suaves intento dominarle. Mas el EVO apenas comenzaba con aquella pasional caricia, logrando separar los labios de aquel hombre, cuando…Seis le empujo y rompió aquel beso.

-Ah…seis…-aquel EVO le llamo y volvió a buscarle para un beso, una nueva caricia que el agente no pudo rechazar.

Seis le quito la mano del cuello y la puso en la nuca del canino, jalando para lograr profundizar, adentrarse en su boca con más fuerza. Sus lenguas se enredaron y de la nada comenzaron una lucha desesperada y frenética.

"**Mira en sus ojos y juega en su juego ¡y veraz!**

**Dicen que tiene maldito el corazón, **

**Que no tiene salvación."**

Por qué así habían empezado, rodando en el piso a mitad del campo de batalla, tan sumidos en el albor de la batalla, que no se dieron cuenta de en qué instante la victoria dejo de ser la motivación principal de aquel pleito. Lo que cada uno buscaba era dominar al otro, demostrar quién era más fuerte, y los golpes se transformaron en caricias y los guerreros se tornaron en bestias en celo.

-¡Ah!- un gemido casi canino escapo de los labios del general de Van Kleiss cuando el agente mordió su labio y le hizo sangrar.

Y mientras el sabor de la sangre les inundaba los sentidos, el agente de providencia se separó creando, entre él y el lobo, un pequeño hilo de finas gotas que pendían de sus labios como prueba de lo que había pasado. Y al alejarse este se rompió, transformándose en tres pequeñas gotitas que cayeron sobre la piel del EVO blanco provocándole unos deliciosos escalofríos.

Aquel hombre tan recto y orgulloso, se alejó y volvió a empujar al evo dentro de la prisión, cerró la puerta y dejo al general de Van Kleiss preso de nuevo. Ya estaba listo para retirarse, aquello no había sido más que un desliz.

-Seis…- El EVO canino se pegó al cristal, lamiendo la sangre de su herida con singular sensualidad.

Aquel samurái se detuvo y se giró para mirar al evo, para poder deleitarse con aquellos ojos de un escarlata casi mágico.

-¿Te veo en la noche?- le dijo sonriendo, acercándose y dejando un beso en el cristal, marcando parcialmente sus labios con sangre en la superficie. –¿Cuándo todos duerman?...

El agente no respondió, pero una leve, casi imperceptible, sonrisa surgió en sus labios, tan efímera pero sufriente para que el evo levantara sus orejas emocionado.

**"Dicen que es una mujer fatal,**

**Un paso en falso y se vuelve de cristal.**

**Como la fuerza de un huracán,**

**Y el apetito que tiene cualquier predador animal,**

**Una catástrofe natural,**

**Tiene los ojos de fuego y corazón de metal.**

Eres veneno vil."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del capítulo =w=-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Aquí les dejo mi pequeño fragmento de "Captive Beast" (otro fanfic en donde la pareja principal es Cesar y Biolobo) donde explico porque Biolobo es humano, o parece humano.

La gran maquina hacia ruido y su campo eléctrico era visible ya.

-y después de unos instantes, el EVO ha sido mejorado.- el doctor Branden Moses anunciaba ante la audiencia de pantallas. Una de ellas estaba apagada, ya que su espectador se encontraba justo ahí, presenciando el experimento, asegurándose que lo que había pagado diera frutos.

-tranquilo.- le murmuro aquel científico con una sonrisa serena en su rostro. –No importa que no sea incurable, el resultado será el mismo.- se acercó saliendo del rango de las cámaras. –velocidad, y fuerza aumentadas, reflejos afinados…será un máquina de guerra.

-eso espero, te entregue a uno de mis mejores soldados para esta prueba.- la voz seria y sensual hizo temblar al hombre, confiaba en su trabajo. Pero nunca era bueno defraudar a un cliente tan peligroso y temperamental como Van Kleiss. –y espero ver resultados.

La puerta de aquella espantosa maquina se abrió lentamente, y una densa nube de humo escapo por la abertura, sumiendo aquella sala en una atmosfera de misticismo. Los espectadores se inclinaron, tratando de ver mejor lo que surgía de allí.

Dentro de esa máquina todo estaba en penumbras, tan solo resaltaban un par de ojos carmesí que destellaban amenazadoramente. Sus pasos resonaron sobre la lámina del piso, seguidos de un suave susurro de sus garras al arañar el piso.

Los murmullos se apoderaron de aquel lugar al ver surgir de aquella penumbra un joven esbelto, delgado y fino, con la piel blanca como porcelana, y un largo cabello de color níveo. Era casi un humano, casi…demasiado perfecto…con el cuerpo suavemente torneado. Pero…aún era un evo, sus rasgos eran notorios: de entre las hebras platinadas de su cabello surgían unas largas y esbeltas orejas de lobo, que se movían suavemente, siguiendo el sonido; a la mitad de su brazo, un poco abajo del hombro, había un brazalete metálico, adornado por una especie de joya rojiza y debajo de ella la piel, más pálida que la del resto del cuerpo casi como la de un cadáver, parecía romperse, o rasgarse, y dejaba ver unos músculos de color purpureo o quizás grisáceos, aunque solo era una ilusión óptica. Y al final, en lo que debería ser una mano….había cinco garras de color purpureo, que reflejaban la luz como si fueran de metal, pero se doblaban fácilmente a las órdenes del EVO.

Avanzo un poco, saliendo de la bruma que aun manaba de aquel armatoste, y sorprendió a los espectadores al dejar ver sus piernas: apenas cubiertas con algunas láminas de blindaje, terminaban en lo que parecían dos patas de algún tipo de canino metálicas, con sus respectivas garras similares a las de sus manos.

-eso no es una mejora.- le reprocho van Kleiss al ver lo que habían hecho con su general.

El EVO miraba su cuerpo con interés, estaba aturdido por el proceso. Tenía bastante tiempo que había dejado de pensar en el como un humano…

-tranquilo, tranquilo.- Moses le hizo el pare con las manos. –No juzguen solo con la apariencia.- saco un control remoto y presiono un botón.

Uno de los muros se abrió lentamente y de allí salió un evo bastante grande, con apariencia de oso, pero con el tejido carcomido y mutado. Sus pasos hicieron temblar la sala y la conexión de las pantallas fallo un poco, pero ninguno de los asistentes se perdería eso, no si podían invertir en ello después.

El recién mejorado EVO ni siquiera le miro, estaba demasiado absorto mirando el movimiento de sus manos y sus nuevas garras.

-Biolobo…acabalo!- le dijo van Kleiss, estaba molesto y si no veía resultados descargaría esa furia en cierto científico.

Esa orden basto para centrar al EVO en la batalla, levanto el rostro y miro a la bestia que cuadriplicaba su tamaño y peso. Pero no se amedrento, no era propio del general de Van Kleiss.

Dejo que el EVO se acercara… Cerca... tan cerca que sentía la vibración de su cuerpo en las patas. Y de la nada, brinco, escapando de sus zarpas y callo cobre su espalda, clavando sus garras por entre el pelaje. Su velocidad había aumentado, ese cuerpo sin protección era muy ligero, fácil de maniobrar.

El oso intento sacárselo de encima, pero cuando su zarpa iba a golpear al lobo, la piel de la espalda de Biolobo se desgarro y dejo ver una columna vertebral metálica, por apenas un instante, mientras de ella se desprendían una placas de una aleación azul que cubrieron el cuerpo del EVO y detuvieron el golpe sin problemas.

-que dices, Van Kleiss?- Moses sonrió triunfal. –acaso no es una mejora? Y si no me crees, puedes revisar las mediciones que hicimos a tu evo antes del procedimiento.

Aquel descomunal EVO soltó algunos golpes más…pero cayó al piso y comenzó a jadear desesperado.

El lobo bajo de un salto de aquella bestia y admiro sus garras, había algo diferente en ellas. Miro al oso, y pudo ver como la herida se había necrosado casi al instante.

-veneno?- sí, lo había sentido correr por sus garras al atacar al oso, casi como una inyección. Se acercó a su amo y su armadura se volvió aplegar en las vértebras de su espalda. –Listo, amo.- murmuro mirándole entre las hebras de su cabello platinado.

La desnudez de su cuerpo no le importaba, tanto tiempo como un evo podía hacerte olvidar algunas reglas y costumbres de los humanos. El pudor no era más que un mito. Pero los empleados de Moses le llevaron una sábana e insistieron en que se cubriera.

(continua en Captive Beast)

Ajajajajaja! Lo hice! BD AWWH YISSS! *w* un fic de Biolobo y seis. w muchas gracias a mi querida Luka por pasarme la canción, a Victoria por ayudarme con la trama y a Boncii por jalarme las orejas para acabarlo. BD mi estimada y querida Sady, ;3 tenemos un adeuda ooh yiiis! w

=W= espero les haya gustado este fanfic, intente hacerlo un poco más pro con los signos de interrogación, a pedido de Sad. Espero lo disfruten, yo lo hice, era muy divertido imaginar a Biolobo coqueteando con Seis y aunque tuve problemas en casa logre terminarlo y ahora se los enseño. Por favor dejen un review siii? Owo hagan, me feliz y motívenme a hacer mas fanfics W


End file.
